


All Out

by Smartasslittlesteve



Series: Newsies Valentines One Shots [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alcohol, Boys In Love, Champagne, Cuddling, Height Differences, M/M, Roses, Slow Dancing, There is not enough Rameo content in this fandom and I intend to fix that, boozy chocolate, stuffed animal, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/pseuds/Smartasslittlesteve
Summary: On their first Valentines Together Romeo decides to go all out for his boyfriend





	All Out

      “I didn’t know what to get you so I got chocolates and flowers and a stuffed animal!” Romeo explained sheepishly gesturing to each item in his arms as he explained.

 

“Oh my gosh Ro, you’re so cute,” Race smiled pulling the shorter boy into a hug.

 

“It's our first Valentines Day I wanted to make it perfect,”

“Well I didn’t go as all out as you but I got us fancy champagne,”

“You got the twenty five dollar bottle from target?” Romeo teased, looking elated nonetheless.

“Not the twenty five dollar, the thirty dollar,”

“Wow, and you said you didn’t go all out,”

 

“C’mon let's crack into these chocolates and the champagne and watch some Valentines movies,”

“Sounds perfect,” Romeo stood on his toes, meeting Race halfway as he leaned down to press their lips together

 

The two layed on the couch, the roses Romeo had bought in a vase on their coffee table, Romeo sitting on Races lap, happily munching on a bourbon chocolate.

 

“Did you get us boozy chocolates?” Race asked after he had thrown one into his mouth.

 

“I did, I splurged a little,” Romeo giggled, taking a sip of his bubbly.

 

“I see that,” He kissed him on the cheek, cuddling him closer and turning on the TV. After the first few movies the migrated to laying down, Race using his new stuffie as a pillow and Romeo using his chest as one. The movie was playing quietly in the background as they traded kisses and stared at each other, so wrapped up in their love that time seemed to still for them. 

“C’mon, lets dance,” Race said, pushing himself up a tiny bit and playing an Ed Sheeran song on his phone, muting the TV. Romeo climbed off him stretching as Race stood and throwing his arms around his waist, Race resting his arm over his shoulders.

 

Their dancing quickly became swaying as they held each other, occasionally leaning forward to steal a kiss. The song had ended minutes ago but neither noticed, each caught up in the bliss of being in love.


End file.
